breathfandomcom-20200213-history
Breath: Rainbow Factory 8: FINALE
Breath: Rainbow Factory 8: FINALE Written by: Jacket Mike and Princess Callie --- Skyblack's perspective Skyblack's group was the first one to get to the door. Skyblack waited impatiently... "Where are those morons? They should be here a crap ton of minutes ago!" "WE'RE HERE!" Both appeared around the corner panting... "Where in the fuck's name you two were?" "Tastic got stuck on the way out of the vent..." Hyper glared at him... "S-Sorry..." "You're gonna be even more sorry when I tear your belly apart with my own teeth and rip your stomach off, so you can stop being such a fatass..." Ponytastic gulped... "Anyway, did everypony kept their weapons?" All of them pulled out bloodstained knives from their pockets, the same they used for killing the workers... "Great! Now, remember, teamwork is an order! Do not leave anypony behind, or we won't be getting out of this alive..." Everypony looked at eachother and nodded... "Very well..." Skyblack stared at the door...anxious...but ready, "Let's do this...". Placing his hoof on the scanner, the door opened with a blink. The group walked in the Pegasus Device's room, looking at all directions... The ponies kept inside cages looked at them curiously and scared... There was no sign of the pegasus... "Too quiet..." "Should we split up?" Ponytastic asked. "No...goddamnit, did you already forgot what I said?!" Skyblack looked to Ponytastic angrily... "N-No I didn't!" Skyblack stared at him, nodding... "We'll see shortly..." Upon saying that, everyone was surprised with a big "WHOOSH" coming from right above them... Everypony ducked, except for one... Pipe looked over his shoulder, and caught a small glimpse of Ponytastic... "OH MY..." Ponytastic's forehead has been crushed, his nose bled intensely... But...he wasn't dead... He stuttered unintelligible words as he raised his hoof... Hyper ran to him, trying to keep calm... "P-Pipe...PIPE, GIVE ME YOUR NAPKIN!" "Why?" "GIVE IT TO ME, RIGHT NOW!" Skyblack and Fluttershy kept their eyes on their surroundings, while Pipe threw the napkin to Hyper and she covered Ponytastic's nose with it... "Wha-OH, COME ON! How am I going to clean my glasses now?" "PIPE! TEAMWORK!" Skyblack yelled... "He's going to die, you nit!" "PIPE, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hyper shouted... "My lips aren't on yours, Hyper, so forget it..." "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Hyper lost control of herself and shoved Pipe... Skyblack looked to both of them, furious... "CAN YOU TWO STOP IT, ALREADY?! WE HAVE A BITCH TO KI-" Before Skyblack could end his sentence, another "WHOOSH" came from behind him, he jumped to the ground... He looked up afterwards, and he could see Fluttershy with her hooves on the back of her head... Skyblack got up...and then, he saw Pipe and Ponytastic lying on the ground, both with their skulls destroyed. Hyper got lucky, though... "Fuck...me..." she said. Fluttershy got up and stood still next to Skyblack, holding his leg as she stared at the corpses scared... "Ooh...Ohohohoh...YOU JUST SIGNED YOUR OWN GRAVE, YOU HEAR ME?!" Skyblack yelled into the air... The ponies in the cages looked at him scared... Fluttershy knew what was coming... She ran to the door, let it scan her hoof and left... Hyper watched she do that, and, noticed that she should do the same... Skyblack felt his vision going red... He blinked twice as his head shook, and he heard rumbling in his ear... He grabbed his small kitchen knife, and let out a roar in the air... After that, all he could hear was his own muffled breath... Skyblack started running around the big machine, looking for Rainbow Dash... "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Skyblack, under his muffled breath, heard a voice...coming from one of the caged ponies... "ABOVE YOU, LOOK OUT!" Skyblack looked right above him and saw a blue pegasus flying at him with a bloody baseball bat in her hands... He jumped to the ground as the pegasus missed and hit a tube from the machine... She fell... Skyblack breaked and went on the opposite direction, aiming straight to Rainbow Dash... Before she could react, she was surprised by a kick in the muzzle... "MONSTER!" When Skyblack was about to kick her again, she grabbed hold of his forehoof and started twisting it... Skyblack lost balance of himself and fell, while Rainbow Dash pushed his whole leg against his body... Little she did know, that wasn't causing any pain to Skyblack... Rainbow Dash saw Skyblack's hoof coming towards her face again, and hitting her eye... Some ponies in the cages started rooting for Skyblack... Skyblack grabbed his knife back and jammed it in Rainbow Dash's leg, she fell screaming as she held it... Ponies rooted even more... Skyblack saw the baseball bat just ahead of him... He grabbed it and and started hitting Rainbow Dash with an imense rage... Each hit was for one of his dead friends... And the final hit...to all she had murdered so far... Skyblack finished by throwing the baseball bat at her... She couldn't even move now... Most of her bones had been destroyed, all she could do was struggle to atleast try to move... "You...You ruined everything..." Skyblack started to calm down... When calm, Skyblack stared at the immobilized pegasus before him... He started rounding her, and stopped just behind her... "It's been pretty long now..." He just wanted to see what was under that tail... "But...I'm too old for this rape shit..." He shook his head negatively... Skyblack grabbed Rainbow Dash's nape... He looked at the ponies inside the cage, and then at Rainbow Dash... The caged ponies looked at Rainbow Dash like lions looking at their prey... "Hmm, I think your friends want to discuss something with you..." Rainbow Dash glimpsed at him sweating... The ponies started banging on the cell... "Tell me...Do you give food to them?" Rainbow Dash stared at the cage with the starving ponies inside... "I think they will love blue pegasus meat..." The cage didn't had a roof... "They will love a little bit of...blue...murderer...sadist...psychopathic...pegasus...meat!" Skyblack held Rainbow Dash in both of his hooves, and then, held her above his head... Rainbow Dash screamed as Skyblack threw her right inside the cage filled with ponies starving like hyenas... Rainbow Dash could only watch, as ponies licking their lips slowly walked to her... "It's on the house!" Skyblack chuckled and left the room...Glimpsing at the corpses of his expired friends... --- "Flutters? Hyper?" Skyblack walked through the hallway, looking for her... He ended up on the main hall...there he found them both... "Flutters, I killed her!" Fluttershy looked back at him, smiling... She ran up to him and hugged him... "I knew you would do it..." Hyper nodded at him with a smirk... "Now, to burn this place down..." --- After half an hour, gasoline trails were seem all over the floor of the Rainbow Factory... The caged ponies were already freed, satisfied with their meal... "What happened to her?" Fluttershy glared at the little remains of Rainbow Dash... "Her? Just got eaten by a bunch of hungry ponies...no big deal..." Skyblack said as he smoked a ciggarette... "I never thought they would do such a thing like this..." Hyper said. "Hunger does stuff to your head, just like hatred..." They left the Pegasus Device... A gasoline trail could be seen outside, which led to the factory... Skyblack took the cigarrette out of his mouth, blowed some smoke, and threw it into it... The trail of gas became a trail of fire... "Come on, let's get out of here..." Skyblack said while tapping Fluttershy's back... The whole factory burned behind them... And, after a while, the Pegasus Device blew up, taking the whole factory with it... "So...Hyper, what are you going to do now?" Skyblack asked. "Well...I lost my job and my home, so...I don't know...move to another town?" Skyblack shrugged. "It's your life, and you're free to do whatever you want with it, no more bosses on you telling you to do whatever they want..." "Yeah...I'm free, now..." "Well, we should part ways now...it's been nice meeting you...and Pipe...and Ponytastic..." Hyper smiled... "Thank you...for getting me out of that..." And then, Hyper took another path... --- Skyblack and Fluttershy got home by the end of the day... "Dear Celestia, I missed this place!" Skyblack yelled in joy while he jumped on the couch with his back, placing his hooves behind his head... Fluttershy sat down on a chair... Skyblack noticed she wasn't happy... "What's wrong, Flutters?" "It's...nothing...Just thinking now..." "About what?" "Everything that just happened...Two of our friends died, and my best friend as well..." "Oh...Sorry about that..." Skyblack got up and sat next to Fluttershy... "But, listen honey...We took out the entire Rainbow Factory ourselves! We saved lives!" Fluttershy glared at Skyblack coldly... "Wha-oh...I see what you mean..." Skyblack gulped and looked away for a few seconds... "I'm so sorry to say this, Sky...but you are an hypocrite..." "I...I agree with you..." Skyblack leaned towards the table... "Sky...How about you just ponynap and torture criminals instead of just innocent?" "I thought I already did that?" "You do...but rarely..." Skyblack sighed... "Fine...I hate hypocrites, anyway..." "You just acted like one once again..." Skyblack glimpsed at Fluttershy frowning... "Just kidding!" She exclamated while hugging him... Skyblack chuckled while hugging back... --- Credits: Princess Callie for writing this along with me. Doctor Gordon Freeman for feedback. ThePsychoBitch for feedback. And you, for reading this! And remember, I'll be always wishing you the best and a good day! Category:Rainbow Factory